The present invention relates generally to the field of differential signal transmission, and more particularly to circuits that shift the reference level of a differential signal without affecting its amplitude.
Previously, a variety of methods have been used to shift the level of differential signals without affecting the signal amplitude. Most of these methods require either discrete components or numerous components, or consume too much power, or are difficult to implement in bipolar integrated circuitry. For example, many of these methods utilize operational amplifiers circuits, and these would require too many components, draw too much power for the environment available, and need capacitors larger than those available.
What is desired is a means for shifting the level of a differential signal without affecting its amplitude that requires few components, does not consume much power, and is easily implemented in bipolar integrated circuit technology.